


恶戏

by ifumanhua



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifumanhua/pseuds/ifumanhua





	恶戏

◆ATTENTION◆  
※人名  
※社会人士西×学生罗马诺  
※痴汉+α梗  
※西很疯狂  
※罗维很可怜  
※R-18  
以上，如果能接受的话，请到下一页

夏天非常闷热。在人口密度高的地方更是如此，罗维诺抓起穿在衬衫下面的红色t恤的衣角扇风。不是很凉快。  
罗维诺是个高三学生。今年夏天从参加两年半的社团退部后，因为早上没有练习从今天开始搭乘和以往不同的电车。虽然早起练习很辛苦，但是不用坐满员电车这点或许不错呢，此时看着站台上拥挤的人群和到站电车前水泄不通的人流，罗维诺忍不住这么想。  
随着人流冲上了电车。几乎是动弹不得的状态，罗维诺抓住了门边的扶手，就这样度过了30分钟，一边咒骂一边看向坐在椅子上的乘客们，他们不是在看报纸或手机就是在睡觉，没有人注意到罗维诺的目光。  
不一会儿车到站了，自己所在的车门开了，但因为不是自己要下的车站所以侧过身子让旁人优先下车。罗维诺将身体滑进门和座位之间的一小块空间里，倚靠着车身脚的负担减轻了很多。头顶上的液晶屏显示距离自己下车的车站还很遥远。随身听放在包里没法翻找，呆呆地望着门外的景色，忽然感到屁股上有一种异样的感觉。  
「唔？」  
保持原来的体势，将意识集中到背后。是被谁的包或者手偶然掠过了吗？我想反正是那样的吧。因为自己是男的，穿着制服，身高也高。刚才那种奇怪的触感之后什么也没发生，果然是这样啊，想到这里就放松了肩膀。  
「―――唔、」  
“——”  
那一瞬间屁股又感觉到违和感。这次不是误会，而是意志明确地抓住了自己的屁股，罗维诺倒吸一口凉气，穿着男式制服，身高也超过平均水平，然而在这样的男高中生身上却正在发生不可能发生的事情，遭遇痴汉。  
脸色一下子变得煞白。为了不引人注意而继续装作专注于门外的景色。虽然很害怕，但也害怕被发现，这不过是无聊的虚张声势罢了。  
被肆意揉捏着屁股，奇妙温暖的气息喷洒在脖子上感觉很讨厌。忍耐到车站就好了这样暗下决心一言不发。但是说实话恶心到快要哭出来了，明明是男人却被痴汉骚扰，实在过于羞耻。重新把包扛回肩上以此来转移意识。“真倔强。”一个混杂着叹息的声音传来，接着痴汉的手向前伸了过来。“诶?”罗维诺不由得惊呼出声，随即捂住嘴装作咳嗽蒙混过去，环顾周围其他人似乎戴着耳机没听见的样子。虽然想松一口气但玩弄下半身的手不允许。  
两根手指缓缓抚摸着前端，罗维诺紧紧握住了扶手。为什么、不要、唇隙间漏出难以形容的声音。毫无疑问，这是种能引出快感的手势。冷汗顺着罗维诺的后背流下来。在这种场合，被人触碰那种地方，罗维诺的虚张声势被毫不费力地瓦解了。与此同时，那双可恶的手隔着裤子毫不留情地刺激着罗维诺。一个平素体健的男高中生，不管他愿不愿意都会有所反应。罗维诺咬紧嘴唇忍耐，紧抓栏杆的手指发白。  
“呵呵......”  
从抚摸的手势变成揉搓般的动作，同时刺激也增加了，想要分散注意力而将包抱在胸前，即便如此也无法从腰部窜上来的快感中逃离，轻叹一声发现那声音比想象的要大，身体条件反射性地僵硬了。为什么是我、这样做有什么意义、即便这样想痴汉的手也不会停止。为了与之抵抗，罗维诺试图用手背将声音封在嘴里，他知道这样做是徒劳的，在紧密得连动都不能动一步的空间里只能做到这种程度，但还是不想在这里发出难听的声音。四肢因为恐惧而发冷。  
“唔、唔嗯......!”  
另一只手摩挲着罗维诺的肋骨，从下而上的爱抚让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。罗维诺原本就是被触碰身体任何部位都会发痒的体质，侧腹部也不例外。痴汉的左手直接将衬衫下面的红色t恤掀起，接触到裸露的皮肤。平时没有把t恤塞在裤子里的习惯没想到会在这种地方后悔。如果可能的话这辈子都不想后悔。虽然想着当初要是听从学生指导的意见就好了，但这也是马后炮了。  
痴汉的左手轻抚着因夏天特有的炎热而出汗的肌肤，痴汉的左手也出汗了，似乎在讲述身后那个男人的兴奋。罗维诺的肩膀抖了一下，害怕得不行。

《前方到站○○——》

流动的广播告知所到车站并非目的地。罗维诺没去计算还要多久才到达，只是在心里祈求能快一点，希望通过广播听到目的站。他有信心下车后就能混在人群中逃走，那之后可以在学校的厕所里解决。对于罗维诺来讲不太幸运的是他要去的那个车站只能由对面那扇门下车，但罗维诺认为自己只要顺着人流下车就没问题了。  
(好可怕，讨厌，快点，快点到车站)  
左手在赤裸的肌肤上爬行、摸索着胸部，像是从背后环抱住罗维诺一样紧紧束缚着。晒黑的褐色手臂置于白色y衬衫上、发现那人的肌肉很发达不可能用力气突破，宛如被一棵树强有力地拥抱在怀，从后背传来男人的体温，自己正被一个比自己高大的男人猥亵着、察觉到这一事实后终于渗出了眼泪。  
“......呜，啊，”  
“哼哼，乳头有感觉了吗?”  
“......嗯，唔，唔......”  
被人按摩着谁都没触碰过的平坦胸部、带来奇怪的酥痒感同时心里有种丧失感。被色狼骚扰，揉胸，感觉像个女人。不想知道这些，我已经不想再这样了，为什么我会遭遇这种事情。希望他停下，现在就想着哭喊，但是又不能说出口，实在恨透了这种情况，罗维诺只能靠在无机质的扶手上。身后的男人或许连这个也一并作为乐趣一边享受着罗维诺的胸部一边重新开始了他在隐秘部位上的右手动作，缓缓地、悄无声息地拉下罗维诺裤子的拉链，罗维诺的肩膀跳了起来，但其他乘客大概是看不见罗维诺的这一动作的。像是在保护自己一样罗维诺弓着背，而他身后的男人的体格很好地遮挡住了罗维诺并不会被周围人看到，男人很清楚这一点。对此毫不知情的罗维诺只顾缩起身体忍受着，可爱的孩子，甚至连男人舔了舔嘴唇这件事情都不知道。  
“不......!？”  
住手、越过肩膀看见他动了动嘴，对那反应感到愉悦的男人将手伸进罗维诺的裤子里从内裤外面揉搓起来。把额头贴在扶手上、呼哧地吐出热气的罗维诺一脸通红地忍耐着，只有声音绝对不可以发出。我不要在这种地方高潮，如果高潮了会有某样东西崩坏掉。罗维诺有这种感觉。  
“舒服吗?不用忍着哦？”  
“呜咿!”  
身后传来低沉沙哑流露出情欲的声音。罗维诺的喉咙因害怕而抽搐。男人吻了吻颤抖的罗维诺的耳朵，手放在罗维诺的内裤边沿。“不要！”这个声音听起来很小，男人置若罔闻。只要移开内裤移取出性器，大颗大颗的眼泪就会从他琥珀色的眼睛里滴落，罗维诺简直不敢相信。在不知道有谁在看的场合，以这样的装束跟姿态，被男人玩弄的自己。不要，不要，不要，他发出无声的呼喊。尽管如此男人还是用那只大手毫不犹豫地包住了罗维诺的性器，不容分说地，湿热的吐息打在罗维诺的后颈上。  
“湿漉漉的......真可爱。”  
“啊！！！”  
血气一下子涌了上来。即使明白任谁受到刺激都会变成这样，但简直像在说自己多么下流可耻一样，又一次流下不甘心的泪水。男人没有理会那样的罗维诺开始玩弄性器，原本因恐怖而萎缩的性器被引出快感后变得越来越硬和膨胀。里筋被描画，手掌像划圈一样摩擦敏感的尖端。与此同时，乳头被用指甲卡住了，一种毛骨悚然的感觉从腰部一直蔓延到大脑。糟了，罗维诺直觉性地想。被一个陌生男人的手操控令他胆颤不已。  
“啊，啊......不要”  
“让我看看你那可爱的脸。”  
“呼、呼......呜、嗯——”  
只要用力上下摩擦、对敏感的前端施加刺激就能轻易达到高潮。睁开眼睛茫然重复着浅呼吸的罗维诺几秒钟之后才意识到，在褐色皮肤的手中喷出的白色浑浊的液体是自己的东西。当他理解了这一切，当着公众面前随意丢弃的羞耻心与恐惧让他眼前一片漆黑。两腿由于快感而松弛嘎吱嘎吱地发抖无法站立，为了不让身体崩落抓住扶手忍耐。即便把手从栏杆上拿开也不用担心会坐到地上，因为这个男人的左臂支撑着罗维诺，但那不是罗维诺所知道的。  
“出来了很多呢、真色情”  
对于轻声嗫嚅、哈哈笑着的这个男人，罗维诺吓得浑身发抖。光听声音就能感受到他在狂喜。恶心得想吐。

“下一站、是北梦学园前——”  
“ ! ”

这时，盼望已久的广播声响彻耳际。能逃跑。只要逃离这里，就会有和平常一样的学校，朋友。一边在心里念着电车快点减速，一边等待车门打开。  
电车慢慢地停了下来，对面的门打开了。斥责颤抖的双足、别去看那个男人，就这么混在人流里被冲下车。还差一点，从这里出去的话。罗维诺那样的希望，被一只手臂封闭住了。  
“不会让你逃走的。”  
再走一步就到站台了，这时候胳膊被从后面抓住，身体被拽向刚才还在的地方的对侧、门和座位之间的空间。目瞪口呆之际上车的乘客涌了上来，错过了下车的时机。为什么、在电车开动的时刻男人从后面把罗维诺的身体压在了车身上。这一次罗维诺哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖着，男人温柔地吻着后颈，柔声低语着残酷的话语。  
“来做更舒服的事吧”  
这时，电车猛地一震。蓝天和太阳从视野中消失，门外一片漆黑。他们进入了隧道。接着罗维诺睁开了眼睛，由于光线的反射，车窗上映出车内的景象。在一如往常的车厢里、做着一副刚高潮过的表情蔫蔫的自己，和对这样的自己干着痴汉行径的男人的身影——穿着y型衬衫打着领带，怎么看都是上班族，纯真无邪的容貌，不会让女性为难的身材，这样的男人丝毫不掩一脸兴奋地俯视着自己，被无法抑制的可怖情绪所笼罩。

“你高潮时的脸很可爱，多让我看看。”  
“啊、呜！”  
“隧道里很吵，只是发出一点声音不会被发现的。”

罗维诺没有听那个用指甲抓着乳头轻声细语的男人说的话。对于如此轻易地失去的希望罗维诺感到绝望。我还要再次体验那段痛苦的时间吗？感觉就像被推进了深渊。  
突然，男人的右手又伸进了裤子里。和刚才不同的是，这次目标不是性器而是移动到刚开始摸过的屁股上。然后把黏糊糊的东西涂在花蕾上，让他不由自主地挺直了背。什么、什么啊，要做什么？突然被触碰完全没有预料到的地方，罗维诺惊醒了迷茫自失的意识，感到了未知的恐怖。什么也不懂。刚才那个还不算结束吗？他还打算干什么？反正只是强迫自己而已。思考的时候男人的手指抚摸着穴孔，恶心感使罗维诺打了个哆嗦，察觉到了下一步动作，因为，摸那个地方，目的不是只有一个吗。

“不，求你了，不要......！！！”  
确确实实感受到异物感，罗维诺的嘴开合着。刺痛感混杂咯吱咯吱的声音，一根手指侵入了后孔。虽然只有一根却有一种压迫感，伴随着呼吸困难本来止住的眼泪又溢出来了。手指像开拓入口一样地转动，缓慢而执拗地向深处移动。讨厌、不要，只能像呓语一样地哭泣。正如男人所说，电车在隧道内行驶的期间噪声很大，一些轻微的声音会被盖过，尽管如此被体内的异物折磨无暇顾及其他的罗维诺还是一边被从后背伸到腹部的健壮胳膊和扶手支撑着一边压抑声音。  
第一根手指连根全部没入，第二根慢慢侵入。刚刚罗维诺射出的精液比体内的温度还要冷，缠绕在手指上的那个侵入的时候传达的冰冷使罗维诺颤动了身体，在那一瞬间小穴无意中勒紧了两根手指，对那不胜生动的手指粗细和形状罗维诺发出不堪忍受的叫声，这让那个男人很兴奋。发出噗噗的声音，将第二根手指插入到根部七零八落地搅动，像是伸展入口处的褶皱一样绕着圈，罗维诺的身体对肆意胡闹的手指一一作出反应，耳朵和脖子都变得通红。他的表情中没有快乐，只有羞耻和畏怯的色彩。  
“向前看?”

低声私语中脑袋因缺氧和混乱而昏昏沉沉的，什么也不想地抬起头看向前方，在那里化为镜子的玻璃映照出自己苦闷的表情。“你被戳屁股时候是那样的表情哦”被接连低语着，身体在麻痹的羞耻里扭动着。为什么，为什么我会…讨厌，不想知道，想回家，我想回家。一遍又一遍在心中呼喊的言语这次也不会外露。

“啊，啊，——呜，呜。”  
“这是，第三根。”

取而代之的是充满痛苦的声音和男人的快乐声音。一般情况下我现在是在学校，和大家一起做傻事，怎么会变成这样。没有答案。  
恐怕是食指、中指、无名指吧。那三根不断地推动内壁，径直地向深处打开。无法呼吸的压迫感和异物感是至今未体验过的。想吸入空气而张开嘴巴却无法随心所欲地呼吸，放松一点、被那样告知但是不能顺利进行，那时快要缺氧了。

“—— ! ? ”

滑溜溜地一下子手指全部脱落，然后迅速地被穿上内裤裤子穿过皮带。被抓住手腕拉了过去。仔细一看，不知什么时候到达了隧道尽头的车站。即使看了站名也不知道。抓着手臂的是此前一直在行色狼之事的男人，不知道会被干什么，只能紧紧抱住包。穿过上下车的人流被男人拖一样带离站台。如果在这里甩开他会成为众人注目的靶子，也不知道该怎样逃离。罗维诺无处可逃。

◆◆◆◆◆  
◆  
◆◆◆◆◆  
◆

被带去的地方是火车站的厕所，把罗维诺塞进干净宽敞的隔间之后男人走了进去锁上门。他的后背抵着门这样罗维诺就逃不掉了。  
“呜、呜......呜......”  
“终于能正面看到你了。”  
“呜......不要，不要过来，不要过来......!”  
“声音也好哭泣的脸也好都很可爱呢......”  
男人用陶醉的语气说道，将无路可逃的罗维诺放在马桶盖上，捧起他的脸覆上去亲吻，湿润地舔舐整个嘴唇，把舌头伸进为了呼吸而打开的嘴里摩擦上颚。轻轻地吸一口因恐惧而缩起的舌头就会有扑鼻的甜腻声音漏出，男人感到下半身变得沉重了许多。他贪婪地吞咽着唾液，搔刮底面内侧。男人肉厚的舌头毫无保留地蹂躏罗维诺的口内，终于在后者快因缺氧而筋疲力尽之时退了出去。  
“哈、哈啊......拜托、住手......”  
全身酥软脱力的罗维诺努力活动舌头拼凑起来的言语无法传达给那个男人。男人兴高采烈地脱掉刚刚穿上的裤子和内裤。罗维诺的性器像是有了感觉似的微微上扬。罗维诺闭上双腿用手遮挡，但这个男人用领带将他的两手捆拢并放在头上，抓住大腿就这样打开。“讨厌，讨厌”他摇摇头，男人是不可能听进去的。  
”呜、啊啊，什、什么，骗人”  
有温暖的东西钻进后孔。看了一下那个男人的头埋在罗维诺的胯股之间，将舌尖伸进后孔。滑溜溜地插进去的舌头伸展开褶皱画出个圈。哈，热呼呼的气息使罗维诺颤抖着，无法相信眼前的景象。  
“嗯，嗯——!！啊，嗯，唔.....”  
因厌恶感而摇着头晃动双脚，对男人并不起效。嘴角沾满各种液体的男人抬起头轻笑了一声，与在电车内不同，这次一开始就竖起三根手指。  
“咕、啊啊、好痛、不！”  
“这里会有不少人来，小心一点。”  
“！?呼、呼、唔唔——......”  
“对对就是这样，好孩子好孩子。  
后孔嘶拉嘶拉地疼。在疼痛中一面喘息一面接受那男人的忠告，紧咬嘴唇忍耐。想用手捂住嘴，但手被绑在头顶上动弹不得，将注意力转向隔间外面，只希望这一切早点结束。男人动了动后孔里的手指，不一会儿又抽走，紧接着三根手指突然插入罗维诺的嘴里，直到刚才那些还在自己的屁股里，想到那个眼泪夺眶而出。毫不客气地扎到喉咙深处，在口内乱七八糟地搅动的手指扯出唾液的线从嘴角流下再被插进后孔。原本滑动不足的那里好像因为唾液的加入动作变得顺畅起来。虽然还是有压迫感和异物感，但疼痛减轻了许多。  
”放松，慢慢呼气”  
“嗯，哈......哈呼，呼，嗯，嗯。”  
“很好。这样才不会痛。”  
听到后孔里传来更大的响声罗维诺脸红了。但是能够遮掩的手臂和包什么的都没有，只有把脸从男人那儿背过去。  
“呐，告诉我你的名字。”  
“啊......不、要......”  
“真是坏心眼呢。我叫安东尼奥。”  
“不要，不要......啊!”！?”  
一只手进到小穴里面的同时另一只手摩擦侧腹，掠过乳头。能不能安静点儿？男人——安东尼奥用责备恶作剧的孩子一般的口吻说。把意识转向墙那边，听到数人的脚步声，是进厕所的男人们吧。罗维诺脸色苍白，抬头望着安东尼奥不情愿地摇摇头，安东尼奥对他露出个微笑——把罗维诺的性器含在嘴里。  
“呜、——啊!！！”  
感觉到暴露在空气中的生殖被器毫无征兆地包裹在温热的口中罗维诺睁大了眼睛，喉咙无声地抽动着，为了不发出声音拼命咬着嘴唇扭动身子一副苦闷模样，值得嘉许又惹人怜爱，激起安东尼奥的嗜虐心。一边攻击后穴一边用手揉捏小球或舔弄杆体。罗维诺的腰部跳了起来。当然，比起尚未开发过的乳头和后孔它们的敏感度要更好，但罗维诺的敏感度也算上特别好的。安东尼奥偷偷地笑了，吮了吮罗维诺的性器，就像在品尝一块甜甜的糖果，但是罗维诺却被一个劲地逼得走投无路。对紧闭着嘴摇头“不想去”的罗维诺安东尼奥从根本上榨取。  
“不要，啊——!”  
“咚”的一下，大幅弹跳的身体晃动马桶盖发出不小的声响。罗维诺沉浸在绝顶的余韵中浑身冒冷汗，是已经从厕所出去了吧，没有任何动静和脚步声。  
“第二次了，好浓啊。”  
视线从墙上移开顺着言语看见安东尼奥好像咽下了自己射出的东西。理应是不好吃的才对，那张脸上却浮现出恍惚的笑容，罗维诺对安东尼奥的恐惧越来越深。  
”你知道吗？在你高潮的时候小穴吸得很紧哪”  
“不、不知道，讨、讨厌，让我回去吧......”。  
其实是知道了，而且是相当赤裸裸的。被玩弄的生殖器暂且不论，被手指插入的后穴也不单只有不快感。心情很难过。不知为什么被迫做出这副可怜的模样，被色狼任意玩弄，如果一切都是梦就好了，咬着嘴唇眼泪止不住。安东尼奥热情地亲吻罗维诺的眼角，一直插着的手指恢复了动作。或许是刚刚高潮过的缘故，后孔松弛带着热意将手指引到深处。啊、啊，断断续续的喘息与其说是快乐，不如说是压迫感。想要快点让这个声音听起来甜美些，安东尼奥一心解开后孔。恶作剧搬地弯曲手指再伸展摩擦内壁，寻找那个目标。  
“唔唔，啊，咿!！诶，什?!嗯、嗯唔...!”  
“是在这附近吗?”  
“咿、哈啊，啊！什么、不要，不要……!”  
“噢噢，这就是你的G点吗?”  
按了按腹侧靠近生殖器根部的地方得到了与刚才不同的美好反应。安东尼奥眯起眼睛，三根手指纠缠在一起推动触摸没有任何触感的内壁。罗维诺的身体战战兢兢颤抖着，萎缩的生殖器慢慢地开始勃起。无法压抑声音，条件反射性地想逃跑腰部被抓住，仿佛要碾碎那里一样实实地按压G点，罗维诺只能一边流着眼泪一边不停地提高娇声。  
“这里叫前列腺。是能让男人爽的地方哦。”  
“呼，啊，......啊，不要，不要!”  
“为什么?不要怕，会很舒服的。”  
“啊，不是...啊，嗯，啊，不要...!”  
害怕感到舒服。被从没有见过的不认识男人强行打开、蹂躏，就像是自己从身体内部被改造那样可怕。罗维诺使出浑身力气扑腾脚却像没构成任何攻击一样被轻易固定，不仅如此由于腹肌投入了力量将前列腺压在手指上，不久前才领会到的强烈快感猛地从腰部逸开。一 不能大声叫唤，想逃跑的话可能会挨打，哪个选项都不能用，结果我、只能任由这个男人摆弄，很懊悔。  
“差不多可以了吧?”  
安东尼奥这样说着、声色就像在表示饭菜已经做好了。罗维诺觉得他的可怕之处在于会像个正常人一样干着疯狂的事情。拔出掠过前列腺的手指安东尼奥仿佛品味一般舔了舔，解开了罗维诺手臂上的束缚。  
“马桶上......有点窄，会掉下来呢。”  
“哈——、哈啊，住手，不要......”  
“我想看看你的脸。”  
这家伙的耳朵有功能吗？当罗维诺这么想着的时候，安东尼奥把罗维诺的两腿架在自己的双肩上。虽说已经到了这个地步，但在这什么都看得一清二楚的体位下身体顿时热了起来。不要、安东尼奥没管罗维诺说什么支撑他的后背慢慢地站起来。不得已罗维诺搂住安东尼奥的脖子，注意到眼前这个男人衣衫整齐，而自己被安东尼奥抱住，裤子内裤敞开勉强挂在脚腕上，这个对比使他晕眩，不想让它进入视野把脸转向一边，这时后背撞到了墙壁，安东尼奥将罗维诺的背部压在墙上，原先支撑着罗维诺的手扒在臀部上，抓住圆滚滚的双丘向两边展开，一个又热又硬黏糊糊的东西顶上刚才一直被欺负的小穴入口。察觉到的罗维诺脸色发青，抱着安东尼奥脖子的手转而抵在安东尼奥的双肩上想要推开。  
“不要、拜托、求你了!!”  
“你的这里在抽动不是吗?前面也是勃起状态，照这样下去很难受吧”  
“适可而止吧，只有这个不要，骗人、住手、不行，啊——！”  
被置于即将侵入的刀尖上，罗维诺发出悲鸣般的声音。虽然龟头还没完全进入但只要身体稍微下滑就会突入，对于罗维诺来说这是无论如何都想抗拒的极其屈辱的底线。压迫感很强，代替润滑油的是罗维诺滴下的精液和唾液，这之前安东尼奥滑动得也不顺利，如果就这样插进去会很疼吧。“呐，”安东尼奥目送着罗维诺颤抖的眼睛里零落的泪水，真漂亮啊，开口说道：  
“就那么讨厌吗?”  
”已经、不要，饶了我，想回去、……呜.”  
“那么告诉我你的名字吧，我会考虑放了你。  
“名……字?”  
一边重复着浅浅的呼吸，一边将被汗水和泪水弄得乱七八糟的脸转向安东尼奥。被攻击前列腺到达高潮两次罗维诺的体力和思考回路都变得不能用了，不要，不行，饶了我，只是重复着相同的话语，对于那样的罗维诺安东尼奥想从他口中听到另外的言词于是抛出这个质问。安东尼奥注意到那个瞬间罗维诺的眼睛里恢复了少许光芒。  
“名字是……罗维诺......罗维诺·瓦尔加斯......”  
“罗维诺......那我接下来就称呼你罗维好了。见到你真是太开心了，罗维。“”  
“诶…?”  
接下来、是什么意思?  
在真正理解那句话的含义之前，一个炽热的硬物闯入了罗维诺的体内。  
“呜呜，啊、啊啊!!”  
与其说是娇声，不如说更像是尖叫。罗维诺听到肉被撕裂的声音。背靠着墙壁双脚搭在安东尼奥的肩膀上，由于身体不稳无处可放的双手只能搂住安东尼奥的脖子。重力的作用之下被那股炽热侵入到手指够不着的深处的罗维诺呆然地看着安东尼奥，他吻了罗维诺的嘴唇。  
“对不起呢，听到你的名字我更喜欢你了。就这样做到最后”  
“呜、呜呜、不、不要、不要......呐，饶了我吧......”  
“哈哈，这张脸真让人兴奋。”  
舌头舔着嘴唇，安东尼奥的眼睛睁开了，就像野兽一样。罗维诺吓坏了想要逃跑，但是在墙面和安东尼奥的支撑下他什么也做不了。扭动身子滚烫的楔子就如图恶作剧般在内壁上划来划去，他痛苦地渗出汗来。  
“罗维，夹得好紧。真是太爽了”  
”嗯呜、呜、饶、饶了我，不要”  
“对了，也得让罗维舒服点。”  
“什……?”  
屁股被抬起来，炙热的东西被慢慢地拔出，就像是连同内脏都一起被带走似的感觉很恶心，拔出去一半的时候改变了戳刺的角度，就是刚才找到的前列腺。  
“呜，哈啊，啊！呜，啊，啊嗯!”  
“果然这里很舒服吧。好可爱罗维”  
“呜啊，不要，好奇怪，讨厌!”  
“感觉舒服就好好说出来。”  
“我不知道、啊——嗯！ 啊，哈、呜”  
每次擦过前列腺时候都会收缩的紧窒小穴很诚实。安东尼奥的汗水滴落在他那泛红的皮肤上。罗维诺的性器官绷得紧紧的，看起来很疼，但似乎没有解放欲望的迹象。安东尼奥一只手从屁股上移开，他抓住被挖掘前列腺娇吟不断的罗维诺颤抖的性器捋动两三下。  
“欸，不要，又要、呜啊啊——!”  
从大腿内侧到腰部猛地一跳罗维诺到达了高潮，内壁宛若榨取一般缠住安东尼奥的分身他差点交待在里面。安东尼奥在原处停留了一会儿然后不顾才刚高潮的罗维诺重新开始他的律动，这次他只一味追求自己的快乐猛烈地撞击，贪婪地往更深的里面推进。  
“呜啊!啊啊唔，啊嗯！嗯，不，不行!”  
“罗维，罗维诺，喜欢你......”  
“呜呜，呜呜啊!！啊，啊，啊，啊—、”  
没有任何人知晓的罗维诺的深处被安东尼奥的硬物撬开持续挺动腰部。罗维诺每次都会感到极大的压迫感，害怕它就这样戳穿他的肚子，小穴一阵阵地疼，后背跟骨头被撞得很痛。安东尼奥的力量很强大，罗维诺将酸软无力的身体交出只是一直被摇晃着直到安东尼奥满足为止。因此罗维诺没有注意到安东尼奥这期间的行动。

“明天也好好享受吧。”  
结束地狱般的行为后的第一句话就是这个。安东尼奥把罗维诺体内的东西掏出，用卫生纸擦干净污秽的地方，然后很抱歉似的为他披上制服穿上外衣。罗维诺依旧是精神恍惚，虽然腰部酸痛得动弹不得却还是不敢相信刚才发生的事。安东尼奥对着无声流泪的罗维诺温柔地打招呼，完全不明白什么意思，罗维诺只是把目光转向安东尼奥，在男厕所里两个人穿成这样是在干什么呢。和冷静部分的自己重叠。  
但是很快那份冷静就被吹跑了。在安东尼奥操作的智能手机屏幕上遗留下迄今为止发生的一切跟罗维诺不成体统的照片。安东尼奥用大拇指向下滚动着始终都是罗维诺的写真。罗维诺达到高潮时候的脸、白浊从肿胀的后孔流下来的场面，连根部都吞下的褶皱都清晰可见的角度。所有的一切都是让人想忘掉的回忆却还是被一一拖出来。罗维诺移动沉重的腰伸手想要抢夺手机，手臂被安东尼奥轻而易举地拦下了，安东尼奥放开抓住的胳膊两手交合，像恋人一样缠绕手指，但另一只手举着映出罗维诺痴态的手机。  
“刚才罗维发呆的时候我稍微翻了下包，罗维的脑子还不错啊，北梦学园是以分数高而出名的。”  
“什、什么......?”  
“离北梦学园3年级a班最近的车站是莲田车站，有个弟弟。目前一个人住，上次从足球队退役了，啊，社团活动是主力前锋吧  
“为、......为、为什么?”  
“我一直在看着。自从罗维诺上高中开始坐火车我就一直在看。经常下车的车站，车辆，时间，全都按照模式分类，结果还是弄到这么晚了。对不起?”  
身体一直在颤抖。罗维诺紧紧抱住自己的胳膊，不再看安东尼奥的脸。  
“来交换电子邮件地址吧。还有LINE。啊，Twitter已经跟进完毕了，一会儿再发给你。”  
“嘿，罗维。罗维是个聪明人，你能明白我的意思吧?”  
“明天同一时间，同一节车厢见。”


End file.
